Red Dead Redemption
Red Dead Redemption is an open world western action-adventure video game developed by Rockstar San Diego and published by Rockstar Games. It was released for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 consoles on May 18, 2010. It is the second title in the Red Dead franchise, and is a spiritual successor to 2004's Red Dead Revolver. The game, set during the decline of the American Frontier in the year 1911, follows John Marston, a former outlaw whose wife and son are taken hostage by the government in ransom for his services as a bounty hunter. Having no other choice, Marston sets out to bring the three members of his former gang to justice. Red Dead Redemption is played from a third-person perspective in an open world environment, allowing the player to interact with the game world at their leisure. The player can travel the virtual world, a fictionalized version of the Western United States and Mexico, primarily by horseback and on foot. Gunfights emphasize a gunslinger gameplay mechanic called "Dead Eye" that allows players to mark multiple shooting targets on enemies in slow motion. The game makes use of a morality system, by which the player's actions in the game affect their character's levels of honor and fame and how other characters respond to the player. An online multiplayer mode is included with the game, allowing up to 16 players to engage in both cooperative and competitive gameplay in a recreation of the single-player setting. The Completionist Uploaded on October 25th, 2012, Greg reviewed Red Dead Redemption for the third episode of The Mediocre-ist. It also serves as the pre-finale of the first season of The Completionist. As with other Mediocre-ist episodes, Greg takes over the show and leads whilst Jirard fills in Greg's role as the funnyman. Jirard is extremely pessimistic of Greg's ability to complete the game. However, Greg's very optimistic, due to his love for the game. Surprisingly, Greg does a much better job at detailing aspects of this game compared to other reviews he's done. Greg praises the story for its use of Western themes in a Grand Theft Auto-type game, but does have some gripes with the pacing of the story early on. However, he praises the open world aspect, presentation, and variety. Jirard interjects his opinion briefly to express gripes with cattle herding. Greg gives props to the control scheme, as well as the visual representation of taking damage without a health bar. He also appreciates the choice of guns, and duels. Special attention is also given to the "Dead Eye" system, which allows for pinpoint accuracy when shooting. He also likes the "Undead Nightmare" DLC that changes up the game significantly. Since this is the first game Greg ever completed, this sends Jirard into a shock, turning him into the Comportionist and Greg becoming the Completionist by default. Trivia *This is one of the few games Greg is ever credited to being good at and has completed himself. *This is the first episode that sets up a Completionist finale. *This is the only episode that doesn't reveal the final level / ending Super Beard Bros. Alex has never been more excited to play any game in the history of the show. He and Jirard had planned on playing Red Dead Redemption for some time but never had the balls to dot it. But since they finished L.A. Noire they thought 'let's do it'. Jirard had played it before, and according to Alex, is very good at it. Played on XBOX One. Episodes # High Noon # Stagecoach # Open Range # The Searchers # The Shootist # The Big Trail # Phantom Rancher # Branded # At Gunpoint # The Big Country # An Accidental Outlaw # Winning of the West # Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid # UNFORGIVEN # All the Pretty Horses # Far and Away # Hang'em High # Pale Rider # Once Upon A Time In The West # The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly # Fist Full of Dollars # El Diablo # Comin' at Ya! # Blazing Saddles # Django Unchained # 1000 Ways to Die in the West # The Ridiculous Six # The Magnificent Seven # West World # Best Western # Underneath High # Grit Pit McGrit # McCree and Co. # It All Ends With a Bang # Bonus - No Name on the Bullet Category:The Mediocreist Category:Pre-Finale Episode Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Finish It!